Within the Trees
by cookie505
Summary: Smoker has to take down Nico Robin and kill her.He thinks it will be easy.Or maby he should rethink that.PAIRING Smoker and Robin in later chapters.Will update soon!ALSO alittle ooc but barely!
1. The comand to kill

well since my freind Foxy411 is my freind in real life and such well she loves smoker and robin so this is for her ok!review!

Disclaimer-please like i could ever own one piece?

**Within the Trees**

"Tashigi im sick of sitting on this hell hole of a boat im taking a walk."Smoker snorted as he walked past the busy blue haired girl."Yes sir!But may i ask where you are going?"She said while carrying a bundle of papers.

"Somewhere."Smoker said then stomped off.

Smoker has been getting real greif from the higher ups about Alabasta that abunch of low-life pirates saved it.He felt relived the kingdom was saved but yet shameful that his marine crew didnt even have much credit for anything!He didnt know what the hell was wrong with him.He needed to get back to pirate hunting or this boredom would kill him.

He kept walking through a little town they stoped by to inspect.He noticed a young girl with long blonde curly hair with a small little blue sundress.She was with some tall black haired boy wearing some blue jean shorts and a white shirt.They were walking together and then the young boy got on one knee and proposed to the young woman and she jumped up and into his arms crying.

Boy did that make him sick.

He has been with many women before.Usauly all they cared about was his money and fame.Not him.Who needed love anyway?Its just a distraction from your real purpose in life.Money and Power.

He couldnt help but feel lonely alittle though.

He then got sick of looking at happy-go-lucky lovers everywhere.He started back for the navel ship.

"Um caption you have a call."said a short young marine man.

"Tell them im not here."He mumbled and kept walking."Its from the marine base sir and they say its urgent."The young lad stumbled out nerviously.

"uhhh fine."Smoker than turned on his heels and started walking towards the phone.

"hello Caption Smoker speaking."

_"hello smoker its central command speaking."_

"May i ask whats the reason for this pleasant suprise phone call?"

_"Yes we here heard that the strawhat pirates are around a small mining town named Youswell."_

Youswell hah thats around the town they stopped at.If he caught that Monky D.Luffy or Roranoa Zoro the higher ups would be kissing his feet or atleast a promotion is in the air.

"Youswell you dont say thats only 50 miles east from here."

"_Yes but were not just asking you to capture there caption Monky D.Luffy.Were asking for you to kill someone on there ship."_

"Someone else.Who?"

_"Nico Robin.She is wanted for _80,000,000 _berrys.Shes an assain and she must be dead.Kill her and bring her body back for proof.Shes too dangerous to be kept here."_

Kill.Kill?Well that shouldnt be to hard its just a woman assian but she is powerful.He remebers her from Alabasta she was crocidiles assitant now shes apart of the straw hats.

"Yes sir she shall be dead and brought back to you without a doubt."

_"Thankyou and you better not let us down Smoker you remeber last time."_

"Yes.Yes I do."

_-click-_

"Tashigi tell the boatsmen to head for Youswell the mining town I have an order from Marinie base about the strawhats assain Nico Robin.I have to kill her and bring her body back for proof."Smoker said while still thinking of those words,_You remeber last time._

"Yes sir!You heard the caption move!"She ordered.

"YES MAME!"They responded back.

Assain one of the worlds most wanted women.Maby he should rethink about it being 'easy'

ok ill update soon!and yes 'youswell' is a Fullmetal alchemist refrence.review!


	2. The Soft side in Him

haha i told you i update fast!how do you like it so far?well im on a roll so im proply gonna make the next chapter realy soon.ok review!

Disclaimer-get your head out of the gutter what posibly makes you think i own one piece?

**Within the Trees**

"Good morning Robinswan!I hope you have magical fantastic dreams!"Sanji said while flipping pancakes on the stove."Hehe yes Sanji i had a very pleasnt sleep thank you."Robin Smiled as she got a cup of fresh coffee.Robin then Walked out of the kitchen area and on to the poop deack while the rest of the crew was waiting for breakfast.

"Hey Nami have you decided where our next destination is?"She said while looking down and the happy yet sleepy girl.

"Yep!Theres a town east from here called Youswell its a mining town and its packed with many diffrent jewels and clothing and resturants!O I bet the rings and necklaces there are beutiful!"Nami sang as she dreamed of all the outfits she could get."Well thats sounds good.Hey Usopp what are you installing today?"Robin said as she approached the long nose jokster.

"O Im just preparing to get the new shower installed into out bathrooms!Its gonna be amazing its better than that stupied bathtub and showers take less time!"Usopp said excitly as he looked through his gadgets and gizmos.

"Cant wait."Robin said as she looked out into the ocean.She could get used to this.Oh yes for once in her life she felt excepted and well...happy.She loved waking up to happy faces and the wonderful breath taking sites.She realy started to like these people that now call her a freind.

_meanwhile with smoker..._

"We are here Sir the mining city of Youswell."Tashigi stated as she looked at the city they were approaching."Well we are gonna be here for a while.So better get used to it."Smoker said in his husky voice.

The Marine ship parked right in front of the Youswell dock.While Tashigi and the others talked to some of the residents and Mayor about their visit He wonderd off again.

He had to admit the town was a rich and sucsessful town indeed and it had beutiful parks and trees.He was gonna be here for awhile.He knew that.

_meanwhile at the ship..._

"Alright land ho!"Yelled Luffy as he sat on his usauly seat the head of the merry-go."So Robin how long are you planing to stay with us?"Said Zoro and he was walking by the rail of the ships where Robin was.

"Ohh I dont know.Forever?"Robin giggled out.Zoro looked very fustraited.Robin just laughed as he groaned.

"Alright everyone!Listen up!we can go out looking for things but we must meet back here at the dock!ok!"Demanded Nami as she gathered everyone around.

"ALIRGHT!"They all responded.

"Ok so here are the groups.Robin you come with me and chopper.Zoro you go with Luffy and Sanji go with Usopp.Any questions?"Nami Yelled out with her arms waving around in the air.

"Aww why do i have to be with luffy?hes an idiot!"Zoro protested."Ok then you go with sanji and usopp go with Luffy."Nami smirked as she saw Zoros reaction to hearing he had to go with Sanji.

"Oh crap now im with pretty boy over here?"Zoro yelled.He was realy getting angrey with Nami."Just deal with it!If you go with luffy you both will get lost!Sanji and usopp know sense of direstion."Nami said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"fine."Then they all set off into the town.

_With Smoker..._

"Smoker was casualy walking when he heard a little girl scream and yell.He looked over to see a group of 5 or 6 year old boys pushing a younger girl around and taking some doll away from her.

"Hey stop give that back!My mom gave me that before she died!"The little girl yelled in protest to her bullies.She looked about 5 or so and she had short brown hair pulled up in pig tails.She had a little pink dress on.The boys wore muti color shirts and some with short and some with pants the main one bullying the girl wore a black shirt and white shorts.

"Ohhh Anna wants her stupied doll that er dead mom gave to her boohoo.Im think ill throuw it in the ocean."He snickerd

"No!please stop!"She yelled

_with robin and nami_

"Hey im gonna go use the little girls room Robin do you mind watching my bags with chopper for a mintue?"Nami said as she handed the bags to choper.They were much to big for him and he was struggling not to drop them."Here Chopper-kun let me hold some.Your much to small to carry all these bags."Robin said as she grabbed some of the bags."Thank you Robin!"He smiled.

Robin looked up and saw the same insident Smoker just saw with the little girl.She felt sorry for the little girl.It reminded her of herself when she was little.She then noticed A man walking over to the group of children.

_With Smoker..._

"Hey you punks give that to me."Smoker mumbled in his deep voice to the bratty little boys."No your not my mom or dad."The leader said as he rolled his eyes at Smoker.Kids werent Smokers 'thing' you could say.He had very low tolorance for them.

"Well i am stronger than your mom or dad i can bet so if you dont hand that over then you would be in realy big trouble kid."He said as he showed alittle of his smoke powers.The little boys were scarded and ran away screaming and left the leader shaking."O..o...ok here mister."He said as he handed it to Smoker.He then ran off to join his freinds in screaming.

"Wow thank you kind sir.This doll means alot to me."She said as he handed it to her.

"No problem just keep that doll very safe ok?"He sad as he patted her head softly.The young girl nodded,smiled then ran off.

Robin noticed what the kind man did then noticed it was Smoker!She couldnt believe what she just saw.Maby the tough marine caption isnt as heartless as he leads on.

ok ok ill update soon but reviews please!thank you!


	3. A day shopping

alright this ones gonna be short sooo.review!

Disclaimer-i dont one piece

**Within the Trees**

Robin was touched from what she just saw.He stood up for that girl even though he clearly hates children.Robin then got her thoughts cleared and thought."_O no this isnt good.Hes here to catch us.But wait maby hes here to catch some other pirates i mean Youswell is a very wealthy place."_She decided not to tell the crew.She didnt want them to worry about something that proply doesnt concern them.

_"Ill just be very careful around here."_

"Ok im back.Time for more shopping!"Nami said as she grabbed her bags and ran over to the next store.

"Hey Nami can we stop somewhere to eat im starving."Chopper said as he slumped his back and stuck out his tounge in hunger."Yea i could go for some good food too there is supposvily lots of good resturants around."Robin said as she looked around to find one.

_With luffy and Usopp..._

"Usopp im hungry!lets stop somewhere to eat.im thinkin MEXICAN!yea i love nachos!"Luffy said as he waited for Usopp to be done looking for tools."Alright you big baby.Theres a resturant down there."Usopp said as he pionted north of the shopping strip.

"Yipee!c'mon Usopp lets go!"Luffy said as he yanked Usopp by his wrist and ran down the strip.

_With zoro and sanji.._

"My beutiful lady.Do you rent or own?"Sanji asked as he held the hand of some young woman with short red hair.Zoro was walking with a bag of weights he got and some sword cleaning oil.Sanji didnt flirt with any young girl until he they pasted by a purfume shop.

"Own what?"The young woman said as she scrached the back of her head and had a drop(anime style hehe)

"Those wings you angel! "Sanji said as he kissed her hand lightly.Zoro then grabbed sanji by his jacket tail and started to drag him."Come now lover boy enough harrasing the women around here"Zoro said as he dragged Sanji.

_With Smoker.._

Smoker headed back to the ship to eat some brunch.He was sick of doing good deeds for the day.

short i know right?well still the good chapter is the next one thats when the fun begins!review please!


	4. A killing turns to a Kiss

ok ok heres the Smoker and Robin you been waiting for!Review!

Disclaimer-if you say i own one piece im gonna come into your room and grab your little neck and...

**Within the Trees**

Ahh that was a day.A day of shopping with her freinds and such.Poor Robin was exhausted.Nami pulled her and chopper everywhere.Then they all came home and partyed paryed till they all went to sleep.

_with smoker..._

Smoker went outside after he took a quick nap.He went inspacting the place.He walked along the beach till he saw the famous straw hat flag waving.He found them.

He didnt plan to take Luffy or Roranoa Zoro tonight.Tonight he was to kill Nico Robin.

He grabbed his special stick(sorry i dont know what its called :P)and a gun just incase he needed to kill the old fashion way.

He started walking towards the ship.He stood by it for a second to try and listen to make sure no one was awake.

The ghost was clear.He moved in.He climbed on to the poop deck and walked around for a second.He wasnt sure what room was what so he craked each door open.First door was the bathroom.Second was the mens quaters.The next was some odd room full of something he didnt want to know off...and then the fourth one had many books and such and a bed plced in the middle of the room.There was one candle lit so it wasnt completely dark.He creped in and saw the woman sleeping soundly in her bed.She looked very peaceful.She was wearing a purple silk nightie and her medium lengh black hair was scaderd along the pillow.She was coverd up to her breast.

_"Wow shes suppoivly 28 but she looks about 12 when she sleeps."_He thought to himself.He then lifted his large staff from his back.He tryed to plunge in though her but for some reason.He couldnt.He looked down at her.He felt like just staring at her sleeping form.

_"What the hell Smoker kill her!Why are you just staring at her?!"_He pushed that thought aside for a moment.She made him feel pleasant and at peace with himself.He noticed a fallen hair from her bangs in her face and he softly pushed it aside.

"I knew you would come for me first Smoker"She said without even opeing her eyes.Smoker was shocked how did she know?I mean she didnt 'scare' him she starteld him.This was a first.

"How did you know?"He said as he stood up on his feet and looked at the woman before him."I saw you with that little girl.Your realy not that cold hearted you know."She said as she sat up and opened her eyes.

"Well then you know what i was sent here to do."He said as he stared at her large black eyes.He never fully understood Robin.She was a mystery to him.He knows that she apparently took down 8 Marine ships and was wanted at just the age of 8.

"Enlighten me."She smirked as She saw Smoker rolling his eyes at her responce."Ive been sent here to kill you and bring you back to head quaters."He said while staring at the floor.This woman she was a strang one.She made him nervous yet peaceful around her.No one ever made him feel this way before.

"Oh well that simply wont do.If you plan to assain me then i wont just give up you know.I am one heck of a fighter."She said while trying to catch a glance at his eyes.Why wouldnt he look at her?She was getting realy fustraited with this guy.If he was going to kill her why didnt he do it?I mean she was awake the whole time and could have stopped him but still.

"Hmm."He mumbled while still looking around the dim room.Robin then got out of her medium sized bed and walked alittle over to Smoker.What was she up too?

She then lifted his hant that held his staff up to her neck."What are you doing?"Smoker said as he just let her control his hand freely.

"Well if your here to kill me get started what are you waiting for?"She said as she still struggled to pull his staff up."Im not gonna kill you."Smoker said as he sweped his arm away from her grasp.

"Oh and why is that?"She said as sat back on the edge of the bed crossing her long legs and crossing her arms over her chest.

_"So what are you supposed to say huh?You couldnt kill her cause of her beuty?c'mon Smoker look at yourself."_He just shook his head to erase that thought.

"I dont know i just cant."He mumbled as he glanced to see her shadow colored eye staring striaght into his.

"Well im sure you wouldnt want to loose your job over me now would you?"Robin said as she tryed to think._"Why wouldnt he kill me?And why was he just wacthing me sleep?"_

"Ahh i either have to go into hiding or just make up some exuse.Like i care about this stupied ass job."Smoker said with some anger detected in his voice.

"Why is it stupied?I thought you liked being a Marine caption."

"No one respects you except the little kiss-ass lower ranking officers.The higher ups think im a joke now since your little pirate freind saved Alabasta.I just couldnt careless right now."He said as he still stood there in the same position.

"Well then quit."

"Its not that easy."

"Why cant it be?"

"You dont understand.Its a dangerous job."

"So i dont understand jobs and things that put you in danger?haha dont make me laugh."Robin said as she started to get up from the bed and approach Smoker once more.

"You think that your job now is bad?Think about what i went through.Like i wanted to be Crocidiles little helper.Please i hated it but if you just quit that kindof job you would get killed."She said as she got realy close to Smoker to make her piont clear.He wasnt the one that sufferd from a horrible boss.

"Your right i guess i should be complaning."

"You know Smoker i never thought of you as evil i just thought of you as misunderstood."Robin siad in a softer voice.She got closer to Smoker.Smoker couldnt help himself of just looking at the woman before him.Robin may have been sortof a bookworm and a elite assain,but she was damn sexy.He looked at her long well tanned legs and her suave curves her large breast to her long elegant neck to her medium lengh Raven black hair.She was easy on the eyes he'll give her that.

"Realy?Thats a first.Nobody ever had the guts to say that to my face."Smoker said while finally staring into her eyes.

"Ahh well maby im just brave."Robin said while giggling alittle.

"Well I always thought of you as a dumb follower of crocidile but i was wrong about that your acctualy one of the most intelligent people i ever met."Smoker said while smirking alittle as he repayed his compliment.

"Oh your just too kind.I think instead of saying another compliment ill give you something better."She said as she stood on her tippy toes and gave chaser a kiss on the cheek.Smoker blushed alittle bareyl enough to notice and his heart skipped a beat.What was she doing to him?Its like she has to over controling power over him.

"I better go."He said as he moved away from Robin and headed for the door."Well im going to go back to sleep but will you still be in town for alittle longer?"Robin said in a seductive voice as she smiled her sexy smile waiting for an answer.

Smoker was going to say no.Somewhere inside of him said that would be a lie.

"Yes why?"He said as he stopped right as he toughed the door knob and turned his head over to look at her.

"Well then i can tell you this wont be the last time we see eachother."Robin said.

Smoker then just paused letting what she said sink into him.Then he opened the door and closed it on his way out.

"_Hmm what a strange man.But Im realy starting to like him."_Robin thought for a moment then jumped back into her bed and fell straigh asleep.

Smoker was walking back.Walking turned into running.It was late and he just wanted to be back.

"_What could she have meant by that?Well maby i dont hate her as much as i say.I hope that wont be our last meeting Nico Robin."_

Smoker thought as he started back to his marine ship.

Ok ok i know cute right?haha well seems like Robin has a little crush.Tune in next time!and i need more reviews or i wont update as soon as i have been!


	5. Smoker plays a trick

sorry i havent updated that soon.busy and such :P well heres chpater 5!enjoy!

disclaimer-i dont own one piece never did and saddly never will.

**Within the Trees**

"good morning Robin,had a good sleep?"Usopp said as he started to scarf down a fresh warm batch of fluffy pancakes."Hmm yes i did."Robin said dreamly as she grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice.

Robin couldnt stop thinking about the Navel caption."_Wow i wonder what hes like outside of the caption title?I wouldnt think he was grumpy all the time."_The Black haired woman thought to herself.She then got broken apart from her current thoughts when Zoro barged into the kitchen roughly.He seemed angry.Everyone knows when Roronoa Zoro is angry,sad or happy.You could read him like a book.

"Alright who in the hells trying to be funny?!"He yelled out while gritting his teeth and clunching his fists in anger.

"what are you talking about sword boy?"Sanji grunted as he continued to flip some pancakes into mid air.

"Well i wake up and my swords are missing and my rooms full of smoke!"Zoro yelled back at the blonde cook."i dont know who or what any of you idiots is trying to get back at me or mess with my head but if you have my swords give them back!"Zoro yelled as he waved his fist in the air.

"_Oh no.Damnit Smoker why do you do these things?!"_Robin thought as she started to panick but she never let herself show it.She appeared content but on the inside she felt angery and worried.

"ha,bout' time your dumbass ego does you wrong!"Sanji laughed out."Dear lord Zoro you probly missed placed them.Plus why the heck would we take them?"Nami huffed out as she kept reading her new paper.

"I did not!I looked eveywhere!I always put them right by my bed and i wake up,BOOM there not there!Plus well i dont know nami what you could do with them maby SELL them because they are worthy swords ya' know."

"oh so your saying I took them?your a retard.Actualy i take that back me calling you a retard would be insulting mentaly challenged people your more like a jackass!"Nami snapped back while throwing her news paper down in the progress."Hey shutup woman!Also how do you explain the smoke huh?"

"Well it was probly a broken pipe or something that steam came into your room."Usopp added."Well you sure do know alot about the subject huh usopp"Zoro said as he turned to Usopp."hey!im matenice around here so ofcoarse i know!"Usopp scoffed back."Zoro your just putting blame on others because you cant stand the fact that you lost them!"Nami said.Chopper got quiet enough of this useless yelling and stood up.."Alright alright you two settle down!We shall just look for the swords ok?"The little doctor said as he stood between the two.

"fine,well do that but i swear i didnt lose them!"Zoro said regaining his excuse."Ahh dont worry Zoro i lose stuff all the time!"Luffy cheerfully said as he smiled up at his buddy."oh god now i feel just stupied."Zoro said as he sighed.

From then the crew searched the entire ship.From the top to the bottom deck to every room on the ship.Robin couldnt help but feel guilty about this.The crew especialy Zoro were searching themselves silly!

"Um we are out of bread!I'll go run to the shop and get some!"Robin chirped as she swiftly ran down from the ship."Uhh we are?"Sanji said as he looked up wondering.

Robin walked around town searching for Smoker far and wide.He had to have done this theres no way Zoro would lose his most prized items.Robin got sick of searching and asking around town and just get nowhere.She then got tired and looked and saw a lovely looking park."_Hmm i guess a quick rest wouldnt hurt."_Robin loved parks.best place to curl up in a book and relax.She noticed a thick and large looking tree and decieded to jump on up on a branch.Robin then sat down and looked out apon the mining town of youswell.She enjoyed the view.It was about late afternoon and a pinkish tint was in the sky.The street lights were just turning on and it looked very lovely.She then noticed a large set man approaching the park.

_"hmm its so boring around here.I wonder what the hell im going to tell the higher ups that i didnt kill Nico Robin."_Smoker thought to himself as he walked to a large tree.He then sat under it and put his arms around the back of his head and layed back and relaxed.

"Well well well.Ive been searching for you all day."Robin said as she looked down at him._"How does she do that!"_Smoker thought as he was in shock.She always managed to surprise him!

"ahh!shi...ttt dont do that!"smoker stutterd as he jumped up and faced the woman on the branch.She gave him a smirk and rested her chin on her hand and elbow on her thigh.He amused her in a funny way.

"Well my dear you took something off my freinds and i want it back."Robin said as she kept her composure.

"oh you mean this?"Smoker said as he reached behind his back and pulled out Zoros three swords tied up in a red ribbon like rope.

"yes i do.if you mind i want them back please."Robin said as she jumped down from the high rugged branch and in front of Smoker.She reached for the swords but then smoker raised his hand above her and dangled the swords above her reach.What the heck was he doing?

"umm excuse me i want the swords."Robin said with a hint of annoyence in her voice.

"well well well not so fast you got me in trouble woman.i have alot of worrying to do over me not killing you.so ill give you the swords for alittle something in return."Smoker said as he smirked at Robins stunned reaction._"what could he possibly want?"_Robin thought to herself.

"what is this you want?"Robin said in a soft tone.

"well seeing as you gave me alittle something last night im giving you something too."Smoker whisperd in her ear then put his hand under her chin while slightly lifting it up and crushed his lips on hers.Robin was taken back by a moment."_what the...hmm well well smoker i see your coming around."_She thought to herself then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to give more into the kiss.

Smoker then broke the passion apart and opened his eyes.Robin kept her eyes closed for a moment then flutter them open to see his face merely inches away her own.

"thanks for returning the favour woman.now ill be leaving."Smoker said in a husky voice.He then stepped back and Robin placed her arms back at her sides.He then took the swords and handed them to Robin and turned around and put his hands into his coat pokets and started off to the ship."also just a question."Robin said as Smoker stopped in his tracks."Yea what?"he scoffed out not even turning back to look at her.

"why did you take the swoards in the first place?"Robin said.

"cause i thought Tashigi could use some extra ones but seeing you here well i decieded to give them back.plus i love fucking with that Roranoa Zoro of yours."Smoker said then started to walk.

"_what a odd man."_though Robin.Then she turned to a church clock tower.Oh no!she had to get back!_"oh no the rest must be pulling there hair out."_Robin then took off to the ship.

sorry for the long wait.school and all has been all blue and shit sooo yeah!ill update as soon as i can!


End file.
